Mac Malden
Police Lieutenant Malden is a detective at the precinct on Market Street. He has a characteristic huge nose. Usually at odds with Tex Murphy they have helped each other in the past. He investigated the disappearance of Alexis Alexander but he had no leads. He is busy with the Angello Andretti case but when Tex brought him evidence from Guy Callabero, he agreed helping him with the Alexander case. He is seen later at the crime scene over the body of Marshall Alexander. Tex found a ceremonial knife which he showed to Mac, leading later to the identification of Nathan Bloodworth. In December 2042 Mac Malden gave Tex the blood type and race of the burglar that stole the bracelet from Rook Garners Pawn Shop.He also reveals to Tex that Eddie Ching is one of the largest crime lords in the city and allegedly “owning” the police commissioner and that he lives on the penthouse on the entire top floor of the Knickerbocker Apartments. After Tex helped him find Rusty the Clown's body, Mac was chosen Cop of the Month. He got a monogrammed night stick and an "All-U-Can-Eat dinner" at Jolly John's House of Grub. Around that time his wine Joanne left him, and Mac felt like a while new beautiful world. To pay Tex the favor, he gave him the key which opened the secret passage between Rusty's Funhouse and ACME Warehouse.When Tex gave him the note from Emily,Malden informed him that it was from the "Black Arrow Killer" which leads Tex to AUTOTEC and Dag Horton.He also leads Tex to the location of the post office that Malloy sent the boxes from using the information on brown paper from Emily's puzzle box.Mac knews the guy who runs the County Forensics Lab and arranged to give Murphy some time to take a look around and investigate the body of Dag Horton allowing him to get Hortons ID card allowing him access to the safe room containing the EUPHORIA files and Emilys stolen puzzle box Novelization Malden is an SFPD Lieutenant from the downtown precinct. He is married to Joanna who has a big effect on him and when he grew fatter, she insisted that he ate only Diet Donuts. She would even pay surprise visits to his office and check. He smokes Merits. Despite his seniority, he had been stuck in the late shift for years and could not adjust his internal clock. After his failed encounter with Countess Renier, Murphy notified Malden to investigate her house and find any leads. Some days later, knowing that Commissioner Drysdale is wrongfully after Murphy for Roy O'Brien's murder, Malden sent a vid-phone message to warn Murphy that he is the prime suspect. Murphy was however arrested and interrogated. After his innocence was proven, Murphy visited Malden in his office. Malden helped him identify Melahn Tode on a photograph found among O'Brien's belongings. Later he notified Murphy that nothing was found in the Countess' mansion. He was annoyed when the Interpol came to investigate the Colonel's murder. When the Lowell Percival Enterprises building exploded, Malden with the SFPD were at the scene. He saw Murphy who told him that he was inside the building moments ago. Seeing how shocked he was, he told Murphy to go back to his office. category:Characters category:Martian Memorandum Category:UAKM Category:Pandora Directive Category:Tesla Effect